


Missing You

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are apart, and Liam is horny. Sexting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Liam was tired, cranky, and horny. He missed Niall, and he honestly just wanted to be alone. He wanted to call Niall, get off to the sound of his voice, and go to bed. But he couldn’t, because he was in a room full of fans, screaming his name and fainting at his simple touch. Yes, a meet and greet. Liam rolled his eyes and looked to his left, where Zayn sat, then his right, where Harry sat. Finally, he looked in front of him and put on a sweet smile for a pretty fan that looked like she was about to pass out.

“Hello! How are you, babe?”

* * *

“Bye, Louis.” Liam mumbled to his band mate with a weak wave as he turned down his corridor to get into his flat. If Louis replied, Liam didn’t hear it over the feel of his phone buzzing in his pocket, sending aroused electricity through his body. Liam got closer to his destination, all the while fumbling in his pocket for his keys and phone. A moment later, he pulled them both with a satisfied hum. The brunette stops in front of his apartment door and gets it open, stumbling inside before tossing his keys on the side table and shutting the door with his hip, turning all of his attention to his phone.

i miss u

Liam smiles at his boyfriend’s text while toeing off his white converse and moving to collapse on his couch before tapping out a reply.

I miss u mre, been thnkn bout u all day x

Liam turns his television on as background noise, waiting patiently for Niall’s response.

what did u guys do today ?

nothn , just a meet n greet , i had a hard dick for u the whle time x call me ?

cant , wit mum rite nw , srry babe , love u

ugh niallllllllllllllllll plz i need u so bad

liam stop i just moaned in frnt of my fucking mom

i bet ur cock is so hard for me niall let me see

fine

If Liam was honest, he hated being as needy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he waited for Niall to send him something. Liam glanced at his front door, making sure it was locked before trailing his fingers down his chest, stopping at the hem of his too-tight jeans. Liam lets out a happy sigh, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers easily with one hand. The brunette drops his phone on the couch and lifts his hips off the couch, tugging his pants and boxers down mid-thigh, just enough to release his cock, painfully hard, already leaking pre-come. Liam wraps a steady hand around himself, beginning a slow movement, his breath already coming out in quick shaky pants. Liam whimpers, picking up his phone with one hand, tapping out a quick text to Niall.

hurry up baby

Liam can’t help but moan when his phone goes off again, signaling that he has a new message. Liam glances at his phone, noticing that he has two new pictures. Liam hurriedly picks up his phone and stares at the three, already moving the hand wrapped around his cock quicker. Liam groans and takes his hand away and up to his mouth to lick his palm before taking a hold of himself again. Liam looks at the first picture, a picture of Niall’s lips with a simple caption.

I knw how much u love my lips , wrapped around ur huge dick , sucking u off

Liam tips his head back and lets memories take over, Niall on his knees, begging for Liam to fuck his throat. Liam thrusts up into his hand, continuing his steady up-down movement, base to crown, letting out an even louder moan when he runs his thumb over the tip. Liam smiles and looks back at his phone, whimpering yet again when he takes in the second picture. Niall has his hand wrapped around himself, a thick white stripe of come leaking down the other boy’s cock and balls.

Liam bites down on his lip hard, letting his phone slip from his hand as he feels heat coil low in his abdomen, pushing him closer to the edge.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Liam whines, moving his hand faster to meet each thrust of his hips. Liam slams the hand not on his dick down on the couch, gripping the thick fabric as well as he can as he lets go. Liam opens his mouth wide and growls as come shoots out of his cock, landing neatly on his shirt. The 19 year old’s hips shake as he slows his movements before stopping all together, taking his hand off of himself only to rest it on his thigh as he catches his breath. Liam picks up his phone again, exiting out of his text messages and pulling up his contacts, scrolling down until he finds the name he’s looking for. When he does, he taps the contact and brings the phone to his ear, pressing his phone against the side of his face. After a few rings, the line clicks and Niall greets him.

“Liam?” Niall asks, a smile evident in his voice.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/38168768465/title-missing-you-pairing-liam-hand-niam-liam) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
